


Down Among the Dead Men

by misura



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The miracle on Hera that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Among the Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkslayerfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkslayerfaith).



"Got a live one, sir," a female voice (presumably attached to a female person) said – and that was when Castiel realized, more or less, that he was, by any definition of the word, not dead.

Opening his eyes did not fill him with confidence as to his chances of keeping it that way.

"Where – " he started, before realizing that this might, perhaps, not be the most prudent of questions to ask. _When_ seemed hardly more so; _who_ wasn't even worth considering.

He was wearing a rather worn brown coat, he noticed – nothing that would stop a bullet or whatever kind of weapon might be raised against him here, but it might prove comfortable enough for sleeping in, should it come to that. Should he survive long enough for sleep to become an issue.

"This kind of night, man can lose his way," the man addressed as 'Captain' said, holding out a dirty water bottle. "Mal Reynolds."

Castiel nodded, accepting the bottle by way of a handshake. No water in it, which possibly ought not to have surprised him. His throat burned first, then his stomach, then neither.

"Reckon it might be time for us to lose our way straight out of here," Mal said, accepting the bottle back without so much as a grin. The woman looked grim. Determined.

They were lost – trapped, probably, in a city surrounded by gunfire, darkness and dead men. To make it out alive would take nothing less than a miracle.

"Yes," Castiel said.

And so they went.


End file.
